justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Guardian
|status = Alive |disorders = |nationality = Chinese |species = Robot |gender = |location = Beijing, China |height = 178cm |weight = 65kg }} Robbie Guardian, or simply "Robbie", is one of the main characters featured in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life In August 1999, in the real world, a man by the name of Ichigo Mayami, wanted to operate a robot, which would be the man's house guardian. It took about 6 months to finalize its creation. He was given as a late birthday gift to his wife, Yoshi Mayami, whose birthday was on February 13. Yoshi wanted to give the robot a name. She called him "Robbie". One day, after he was so tired of the couple leaving their house way too often, and the fact that he was in charge of protecting their home while the couple is gone, he decided to write a note about the fact that he hated always being left alone like that. Because of that, he has leaved the couple permanently, and decided to find shelter. He never found shelter in China. He went to the Philippines and decided to find shelter over there, instead. He found an absolutely random shelter. He went into a 45-foot tall, green building on the 4th floor. He knocked the door of the apartment in the 4th floor, and explained the stranger who he was. Guardian answered who he was, and how he was being psychologically abused. The stranger introduced himself as well, who was Tito Hickman. After they have met and introduced themselves, they decided to live together as best friends. Anti-Dater Story He and Tito Hickman registered together using the Warrior Registration Licenses, to enter the Anti-Dater Base. Some time later, they were chatting and having fun until they found out Larry, who struggled to escape from the daters. They helped him out and introduced themselves to him and vice-versa. They found out that he needed rest, so the trio went into their temporary room to rest. However, after Larry went to sleep, Robbie and Tito were discussing if they wanted to keep Larry in their team or not, then, they slept. On the next 2-3 days, Robbie didn't do much. The other members in the trio weren't really doing anything, either. However, once the trio were preparing for war, they grabbed their weaponry (Robbie grabbed a strong LMG) and prepared themselves to kill the daters. A few hours later, the trio has been into a city in the Dater Planet. They were on a spot where there was an empty parking lot. There was a small store. Robbie wasn't able to detect any daters, until he found an X-Ray Telescope and found out that the daters were on the roof. Robbie, Tito and Larry went into an abandoned school, where they found Gadgerito, who they at first thought that he was a dater until he introduced himself, as an anti-dater and gadget professional. Robbie has given him his lost-and-found gadgets and he, with Tito and Larry, walked and talked for 15 minutes. Robbie, with the other members, have successfully fought daters in a semi-abandoned stadium, hid somewhere in the stadium and slept in there. In the next day, they climbed into a mountain, fought daters over there, then slided down from the mountain to the best direction to Vast City Land. Robbie, with the other members, were forced to reach an island to take a break over there. Suddenly, they continued their journey, until they heard a girl fighting daters. She was struggling after her hat has dropped, so Robbie saved her by killing the daters and giving her the hat. [[Anti-Dater Story#Part 6: Annihilating daters|'CONTINUE READING']] Description Appearance He appears as a small robot with a laser vision on it and a generally round and dark gray-green head. Its body is robotic and dark gray-green. Personality He is a supportive and powerful robot, who however likes to fight daters with machine guns, snipers, futuristic weapons and his laser vision. Quotes *"Lemme use my laser vision." *"Take out all of these scaredy pussycats." *"Tito. Let's snipe these retarded daters one by one." Trivia * He was created on Saint Valentine's Day. * JustLeafy originally created this character as a similar version of one of his friends from the Pixel Gun Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Primary Characters